PRACTICE
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: /Tidak, keputusanmu tidak benar. Keputusanmu untuk menolak adalah SALAH BESAR. Bukankah dari dulu kau ingin sekali mempraktekannya? Tunggu apalagi, kau akan menyesal menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari seseorang yang sangat kau kagumi sejak lama. Sasuke itu orang yang lembut pada perempuan jadi pasti dia akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati, lalu sekarang apalagi yang kau takutkan?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto kshiina cuma pinjem karakternya doang.P

* * *

**Practice.**

Warning: GaJe, OOC, typo, misstypo, dll.

Rate: M untuk amanya

* * *

.

.

/Tidak, keputusanmu tidak benar. Keputusanmu untuk menolak adalah SALAH BESAR. Bukankah dari dulu kau ingin sekali mempraktekannya? Tunggu apalagi, kau akan menyesal menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari seseorang yang sangat kau kagumi sejak lama. Sasuke itu orang yang lembut pada perempuan jadi pasti dia akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati, lalu sekarang apalagi yang kau takutkan? Ayo rubah pilihanmu Sakura!/

\\\Jangan, Sakura! Kau tau kan kalau itu tidak benar, lebih baik kau tidak melakukannya. Pilihanmu untuk menolak adalah hal yang benar,SANGAT BENAR. Jadi jangan dengarkan setan itu!/

.

.

GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca,

Saat ini Sakura Haruno tengah menonton sesuatu di laptopnya, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Dia sedang menyaksikan tontonan menarik yang diam-diam menjadi favoritnya, tayangan yang mempertontonkan dua orang yang sedang bergulat. Mereka saling menindih dan menjatuhkan lawan mereka. Selama tayangan ini berlangsung, dia takut dan khawatir ada orang lain yang akan melihat tayangan yang sedang berputar di laptopnya. Biarpun saat ini Sakura tengah berada di kelasnya tepatnya di kursi belakang yang berada disudut ruangan kelas, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang yang menghampiri Sakura di sana 'kan?

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kaget bukan main. Dengan secepat kilat Sakura menutup laptopnya namun tangan orang itu mencegahnya.

"Kenapa kau tutup?" Tanya orang itu lagi mbuat Sakura semakin tak berkutik.

"A-a..i-itu karena film yang sedang ku tonton telah selesai." Kilah Sakura sedikit gugup, dia melirik takut-takut orang yang berada disampingnya juga kepada monitor laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan dua orang yang sedang saling menindih, Sakura sempat mempause tayangan tersebut. Tapi sialnya kenapa pas bagian itu, kalau ada lubang dikelas ini dia akan masuk kesana dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Selesai? Itu baru setengah jalan, lanjutkan lagi!" Titah orang itu pada Sakura. Bukannya menurutinya Sakura malah menatap orang tak percaya. Sungguh Sakura tak habis pikir, dia kira orang itu mau mengolok-ngolok dirinya karena suka menonton tayangan yang seperti ini. Tapi ternyata itu tidak benar, malah sepertinya orang ini suka menonton tayagan ini seperti dirinya, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

"A-aa...baiklah," menekan tombol play yang ada dilaptopnya akhirnya tayangan yang sempat berhenti itu kembali berputar. Adegan sekarang lebih menegangkan orang yang tadi berada dibawah sekarang dengan mudahnya dia membalikkan keadaan.

"Kau suka menonton tayangan seperti ini?" Tanya orang itu pada Sakura dengan tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada monitor laptop Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura menganggukan kepala merah jambu miliknya sebagai jawaban. Sakura memberanikan diri menatap orang itu, tampan kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun juga?" Tanya Sakura pada orang itu yang dipanggilnya Sasuke-kun, jika sedang berdua saja Sakura memanggil nama orang itu dengan nama kecilnya dengan suffix -kun, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah akrab, eajar saja mereka bertetangga. Namun jika banyak orang Sakura tidak berani manggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya apalagi dengan suffix- kun, dia cari mati kalau begitu caranya. Dia akan memanggil Sasuke dengan nama keluarganya begitu pula Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya ambigu, entah iya atau tidak. Namun Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, dia kembali menonton tayangan itu dengan sangat serius.

"Kau pernah mempraktekannya?" Suara Sasuke membuyarkan suasana hening yang semoat tercipta.

"Mmm..tidak," sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali mempraktekan adegan yang ada di tayangan yang sering ditontonnya, namun Sakura tidak berani.

"Kau ingin mencobanya denganku?"

"Apa? Mencobanya denganmu?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Aa."

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak berani." Jawab Sakura jujur sejujurnya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah dariku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak takut kalah. Tapi aku takut...sakit."

"Tidak akan sakit kalau kita melakukannya ditempat yang empuk, seperti kasur misalnya." Menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan tawaran darinya.

"Mm..bagaimana ya? Ini kali pertama untukku, untuk sekarang aku belum siap." Putus Sakura akhirnya, biarpun dia ingin sekali mempraktekannya tapi Sakura masih memilik akal sehatnya dia tidak ingin menyesal setelahnya.

"Begitu ya? Jika kau belum siap aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran kau beri tahu aku lagi." Terang Sasuke pada Sakura, entah kenapa dalam kalimat Sasuke barusan sepertinya dia ingin sekali mempraktekan itu dari Sakura.

Sakura jadi bimbang apakah keputusannya untuk menolak adalah benar?

Tidak, keputusanmu tidak benar. Keputusanmu untuk menolak adalah SALAH BESAR. Bukankah dari dulu kau ingin sekali mempraktekannya? Tunggu apalagi, kau akan menyesal menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari seseorang yang sangat kau kagumi sejak lama. Sasuke itu orang yang lembut pada perempuan jadi pasti dia akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati, lalu sekarang apalagi yang kau takutkan? Ayo rubah pilihanmu Sakura!

Hasutan dari sisi gelap dalam dirinya, membuat Sakura goyah dengan keputusannya itu. Tapi sisi terang dalam dirinya pun menyeruakkan pendapatnya.

Jangan, Sakura! Kau tau kan kalau itu tidak benar, lebih baik kau tidak melakukannya. Pilihanmu untuk menolak adalah hal yang benar,SANGAT BENAR. Jadi jangan dengarkan setan itu!

Arrggghhhhh...baiklah sudah aku putuskan, kalian berdua enyahlah dari pikiranku!

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya aku sudah siap unuk mempraktekan itu denganmu. Tapi tidak disini," pinta Sakura. Sepertinya dia telah termakan rayuan setan, dengan menerima tawaran Sasuke.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah kau pulang kerumahku. Aku pergi dulu, karena sepertinya tayangan itu sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke, bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Menyisakan Sakura yang masih memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

TBC

* * *

Pojok Author:

AAAAAAA bunuh saya sekarang juga karena telah membuat fic baru lagi. Hah saya membuat fic ini untuk pelepas stres yang akhir-akhir ini telah melanda pikiran saya. Saya tau fic ini gaje dan lain sebagainya, tapi biarlah~

Mind to review?

Sign,

kstress

Bandung, 3 oktober 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Tettt..**

**Tettt...**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua siswa KHS bersorak riang mereka segera membereskan barang-barang mereka kedalam tasnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak lagi memperdulikan guru yang masih ada didepan kelas, yang mereka perdulikan sekarang adalah akan kemana mereka sepulang sekolah ini? Sang guru yang sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini hanya menghela napas lelah, "hah~ baiklah anak-anak berhubung sudah saatnya pulang maka tugas ini kalian kerjakan dirumah." Meskipun tidak ada yang mendengarnya guru itu selalu saja mengucapkan hal yang sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruang kelas ini.

"Hai, sensei." Jawab seseorang yang nyaris seperti bisikan itu-ternyata masih ada yang mendengar ucapan gurunya barusan- jawaban itu keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang duduk paling belakang yang selalu menundukan wajahnya saat bertemu dengan orang-orang. Gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno, siswi pendiam yang selalu menyendiri dengan laptopnya.

Sakura membereskan semua barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja, semuanya dia masukan kedalam tas hitam bermodel sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah semuanya telah tersimpan rapi didalam tas, Sakura segera keluar dari ruang kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Sekarang dia akan kerumah Sasuke dulu untuk mempraktekan 'itu'. Tapi Sakura tidak yakin dengan itu, apakah benar di sudah siap? Tapi kalau boleh jujur dalam hati kecilnya terbersit perasaan ragu atas keputusan yang diambilnya ini.

"Lama," suara seseorang yabg sangat dikenalnya membuat Sakura sedikit terhentak kaget. Mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah orang yang saat ini swdng bersandar di gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang dimaaukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Sakura pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia berjalan mendahului Sakura yang Sakura simpulkan bahwa memang benar laki-laki itu menunggu dirinya. Dengan segera Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke sehingga sekarang mereka mberjalan beriringan. Tidak ada yang buka suara sehingga keheninganlah yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Keduanya telah terhanyut pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai didepan rumah Sasuke, maklum saja jarak sekolah ke rumah Sasuke itu tidak terlalu jauh hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit dwngan nerkalan kaki dan viola! Kau akan sampai disana. Tak perlu membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu gerbang itu pun terbuka, kenapa bisa? Karena ada uang telah mbukakannya lah, masa terbuka senditi. Saat mereka masuk para petugas keamanan menunduk hormat lebih tepatnya pada seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi pewaris kekaayaan Uchiha jika saja ia tidak membangkang seperti kakaknya yang lebih memilih mengabdikan dirinya untuk negara dengan menjadi tentara. Kita tinggalkan dulu perihal masalah keluarga yang terjadi pada pemeran utama laki-laki di cerita ini, sekarang kita kembali pada masalah SasuSaku saja yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju lamar Ichiha bungsu ini. Suasana rumah sangat sepi yang ada hanyalaj para pelayan saja, kedua orang tua Sasuke sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing, tapi itu tidak masalah karena justru akan mempermudah cerita ini kedepannya-smirk-.

"Kau haus?" Tanya pemuda itu pada teman perempiannya setelah mereka tiba dikamar sang pemuda. sedari tadi menunduk menatap lantai yang dipijaknya. Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura menganggukakkan kepala merah mudanya sebagai jawaban iya. Menyimpan tas sekolahnya asal, pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan pergi kebawah untuk mengambil air." Ucap SAsuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari sana. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan air itu kekamarnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukannya, dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Mungkin bagi orang yang baru mengenalnya, Sasuke pasti akan dikira sombong dan seenaknya. Namun kenyataannya Sasuke itu adalah orang yang baik, percaya padaku.

Sakura pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke, dia di duduk di sofa hitam yang berada disiai tempat tidur. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru kamar, tidak nerubah pikirnya. Kamar Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu didominasi warna netral disetiap sudutnya. Mungkin yang berubah hanyalah ukuran tempat tidurnya yang lebih besaf dibandingkan saat terakhir Sakura kesini, yang lainnya masih sama seperti dulu. Pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berisikan tiga orang anak yang mengenakan baju seragam sekolah dasar, ketiganya sedang memwgang sebuah bungkusan berwaran senada dengan rambut mereka masing-masing. Merah muda, kuning dan biru dongker.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang membuka pintu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah oemilik kamar ini, yaitu Sasuke. Dia mbawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dingin beserta kudapannya. Sasuke meletakan nampan itu diatas meja yang berada di deoan sofa yang Sakura duduki, benarkan kataku Sasuke itu selalu bersikap manis pada perempuan. Tidak, tidak semua mungkin hanya pada satu perempuan saja.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur- disebelah Sakura karena sofa yang diduduki Sakura berada disisi tempat tidur-.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dia mengambil gelas berisi minuman miliknya kemudian meminum setengahnya.

Sakura pun mengambil gelas miliknya berisi cairan kental berwarna pink, yang Sakura yakini itu adalah smoothie strawberry. Dan benar dugaannya saat indra pengecapnya meraskan rasa manis dan asam juga sedikit milky tak salah lagi memang benar minuman ini adalah smoothie strawberry favoritnya, ternyata Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Sakura menyimoan kembali gelasnya, lalu tangannya mengambil sebuah chocolat cookies yang penuh dengan choco chip kesukaannya juga, spertinya kue ini hanya diperuntukan untuk Sakura karena Sasuke tidak suka dengan makanan manis seperti ini. Sakura mulai mengunyah chocolat cookiesnya secara perlahan, hingga halus kemudian menelannya, begitu seterusnya.

Melihat Sakura yang fokus pada chocolat cookiesnya, sasuke memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Kau tidak melupakan tujuan awal kenapa kau ada disinikan?" Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikannya kunyahannya, Sakura membeku sesaat kemudian menelan chocolat cookiesnya yang belum halus sepenuhnya. Segera saja Sakura meminum smoothienya untuk menghilangkan 'seret' didada.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup Sakura menjawab, "ti-tidak..ak-u tidak melupakannya."

"Baguslah," setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke bangkit dari rebahannya kemudian membuka baju seragamya. Melihat itu jantung Sakura betdetak beratus-ratus kali lipat apalagi saat Sasuke menanggalkan celana seragamnya juga, tak ingin melihat hal lainnya Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya. Sakura meremas jari-jarinya karena cemas atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah ini. Teryata dirinya belum siap untuk ini, Kami-sama tolooong!

**TBC**

**Pojok Author:**

Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini, jujur ga tau kenapa saat saya mengetik chap ini rasa sedikit tegang. Ya tuhan~ maafkan hambamu ini karena telah membuat fic seperti ini m(")m.

Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini :)

**Thanks to:**

**tomaceri7810**

**cherryl sasa **

**Uchiha jidat **

**noname **

**mysaki **

** 1 **

**Eysha CherryBlossom **

**mantika mochi **

**Kumada Chiyu **

Mind to review?

Sign,

kshiina


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly**

**Present.**

**PRACTICE?**

**Warning : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rate : M (untuk amannya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wilujeung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa? Sakura mencoba membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit,

yang dilihatnya pertama kali ialah wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, apakah Sasuke berniat menciumnya? Sakura memejamkan matanya setelah sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir saja sampai Sasuke membuka sedikit bibirnya kemudian mengulum bibir bawah Sakura.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Posisi Sasuke yang berada lebih tinggi dari Sakura memudahkan Sasuke untuk mencium Sakura sesukanya. Tak puas dengan hanya mengulum bibir Sakura, Sasuke memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Sakura. Sakura yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya pasrah menerima apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Lidah Sasuke mengajak lidah Sakura untuk berdansa, saliva yang mengalir dari sudur bibir mereka tak dihiraukannya. Tangan Sasuke menahan kepala Sakura agar tetap pada posisinya, Sakura merasa paru-paru nya sangat sesak dirinya kehabisan napas, sementara Sasuke sepertinya enggan melepaskan pagutannya pada Sakura. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak Sakura mencoba mendorong Sasuke, karena Sasuke yang tidak juga melepaskannya maka Sakura menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke.

"Ssshh..kau!" Saat kedua bibir itu menjauh benang saliva yang sempat terjalin menjadi putus. Sasuke memandang sakura dengan tatapan kesal, dia tak terima dengan ini.

"Aku sesak, aku kehabisan napas." Ujar Sakura saat dia kembali mendapatkan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Wajah Sakura merah padam, entah karena malu atau karena ia kehabisan napas. Setelah dirasa cukup Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sakura, dia memiringkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Sasuke menjilat permukaan bibir Sakura dengan lembut membuat jantung Sakura berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Sasuke membuka mulutnya kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura, jika tadi Sasuke mengajak lidah Sakura berdansa kali ini lidah Sasuke mengobrak-abrik mulut Sakura. Lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura, ciuman Sasuke sekarang kasar dan menuntut namun Sakura menyukainya.

Sakura melenguh geli saat lidah nakal Sasuke menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke karena ciuman Sasuke semakin lama -lama semakin panas. Sekarang posisi Sakura terlentang diatas sofa dengan Sasuke diatasnya. Sakura tidak tahu kapan posisinya menjadi seperti ini.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Sakura, dia memindahkan ciumanya pada leher jenjang Sakura yang menggoda untuk diberi tanda.

"Shhh~" Sakura mendesah untuk yang pertama kalinya saat Sasuke menghisap kencang kulit lehernya. Sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas merah disana semoga saja Sasuke tidak memberikan banyak tanda dilehernya.

"Sssh..Sasu-"

**Cklek**

"Hey Sasuke kau melihat cream ma-" sang penganggu tidak lagi membuka suaranya kala melihat adegan 16 keatas. Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke dan merapihkan penampilannya yang berantakan, dia bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap garang orang yang berani menggangunya, sialan!

"Hohoho ..sepertinya aku menganggu kalian ya? Maafkan aku ya, hehehe." Ujar sang pengganggu itu a.k.a Itachi kakak kandung Sasuke, matanya mencuri pandang kearah seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung adiknya sepertinya gadis itu tidak asing, rambutnya pink.

"Apakah itu kau Sakura?" Tanya Itachi memastikan perempuan yang bersama Sasuke itu adalah Sakura, yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri. Sepertinya Itachi belum akan beranjak dari sana sebelum mengetahui siapa gerangan gadis itu, Sakura ataukah gadis lain yang memiliki rambut pink seperti Sakura.

Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, Sakura bergeser beberapa langkah kesamping. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, karena malu akibat tertangkap basah melakukan yang iya-iya dengan Sasuke. "I-i-ya..ini..a-a-ku, Itachi-nii," jawab Sakura nyaris berbisik dia menunduk dalam tak berani menatap kearah Itachi.

"Ooohh..ku kira siapa. Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, silahkan lanjutkan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Itachi segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke namun dia membukanya lagi. "Lain kali pintu ini harus dikunci, untung kalian belum ketahap inti. Bisa berabeh urusannya, selamat bersenang-bersenang."

Itachi benar, mereka seharusnya mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu. Bagaiman kalau tadi mereka sudah ke tahap inti lalu ada seseorang yang lancang seperti Itachi masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke? Ah tidak-tidak, Sasuke tidak mau membayangkan itu semua. Lain kali Sasuke akan mengunci kamarnya sebelum memulai, kalau perlu dia menguncinya dengan gembok. Agar tidak ada orang yang menganggunya seperti sekarang ini.

**Blamm**

Pintu pun tertutup sempurna, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai pergi menjauh dari kamarnya Sasuke. "Dasar pengganggu," umpat Sasuke pada kakaknya Itachi. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada perempuan yang sedang menunduk dalam.

"Sudah sore, kau mau pulang atau menginap disini?"

"Hmm..aku-"

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, ternyata Itachi lah yang membuka pintu itu. Ada apalagi sih, pikir Sasuke.

"Hampir lupa, sebaiknya aktivitas kalian di tunda dulu. Ibu baru saja pulang apakah kalian berdua tidak ingin memberikan salam dulu pada ibu, hem? Sepertinya ibu akan sangat senang jika tahu Sakura ada disini kan?"

"Satu lagi, kancing seragammu terbuka Sakura-chan."

"Hah?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Author:**

Aaaa akhirnya saya menyelesaikan chap tiga ini, rasanya ketegangan saya meningkat dua kali lipat dari ketegangan saat saya mengetik chap dua kemarin. Saya baru pertama kali menulis adegan orang ciuman, jadi kalau aneh maafkan saya. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar jadi saya berharap senpai mengajarkan saya untuk lebih baik lagi.

Dan untuk typo saya benar-benar meminta maaf untuk itu, karena saya orangnya itu kurang teliti. Padahal saya sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja banyak typonya juga #gubrag. Ditambah saya mengetik fic di king office ponsel yang keypadnya itu kecil-kecil maklum hp saya layarnya cuma 4 inchi #gak penting

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita saya ini, yang meriview atau pun para silent readers (semoga nanti kalian menekan tombol review dibawah sana untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata) #ngarep. Pokonya terimakasih deh, hehehe.

Semoga chap kali ini tidak ada typo, amiin.

Dan semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini, ;))).

Bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk chap ini?

Mind to review?

Saran, kritik, flame pun boleh asalkan yang membangun tentunya.

Sign,

kshiina


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly**

**Present.**

**PRACTICE?**

**Warning : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rate : M (untuk amannya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wilujeung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam ke lubang yang tidak berdasar dan jikalau lubang itu ada dasarnya Sakura mau kok masuk ke Wonderland seperti alice dan mungkin orang-orang akan mengenalnya Sakura in Wonderland. Bukannya Sakura yang kikuk berdiri di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha ini. Semua ini gara-gara sisi gelap dirinya kalau saja tadi Sakura menolak ajakn Sasuke untuk mempraktekan 'itu' mungkin saja dirinya tidak akan seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak setelah permainan tak terduga mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura menemui Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku yang baru saja pulang dari urusan bisnisnya. Mikoto sangat senang sekali mengetahui Sakura sedang berada di rumahnya, dengan semangat menggebu ibu dua anak itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Sudahlah bu, tak lihat apa kalau Saku-chan kehabisan napas. Eh..tapi sepertinya itu tidak seberapa daripada apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padamu, iya kan Saku-chan?" Goda Itachi membuat dirinya dihadiahi death glare dari adik tercibtanya dan tatapan tanda tanya ibunya.

"Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padamu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sakura setelah melepas pelukan supernya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, memainkan jari-jarinya gugup Sakura melirik Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan. "A-nu..itu..a-nu..ka-"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Aku hanya memberikan apa yang dia mau saja," jawab Sasuke ambigu memotong ucapan Sakura yang pasti tidak akan selesai-selesai.

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sampai suara anak sulungnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada muda-mudi yang ada di depanya.

"Kau tahu bu, mungkin jika ibu pulang telat lima menit saja ibu akan segera akan mendapat cucu lhoo." Canda Itachi menggoda adik dan mungkin calon adik iparnya, membuat kedianya bersemu ralat hanya Sakura lah yang bersemu, Sasuke? Dia hanya memasang wajah super datarnya, Sasuke memang orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ayah akan naik ke atas dulu," suara Fugaku menyadarkan empat orang itu bahwa kepala keluarga ini masih ada di ruang keluarga.

"Ya sudah ibu juga akan ke atas dulu, Sakura-chan kau mau menginap di sini?" Sepertinya Mikoto telah melupakan topik utama yang sedang dibahas, tapi syukurlah sehingga Sakura tak perlu khawatir iya kan? Eh...tapi kenpa harus khawatir?

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja tante, aku takut orangtuaku khawatir." Jawab Sakura cepat, ia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya menginap disini.

"Begitu ya, lain kali menginaplah disisni sudah lama kan kau tidak berkunjung kesini." Ujar Mikoto pada Sakura yang berada didamoing outra bungsunya.

"Hai, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang tante."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun antar Sakura-chan ke rumahnya ya," pinta Mikoto oada Sasuke yang berwajah datar biarpun pada ibunya sendiri yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat pertanda persetujuan.

"Biar aku saja bu, Sakura-chan aku saja yang antar." Tawar Itachi menyanggupi namun tatapan tak suka langsung ia terima dari adik tercintanya itu.

"Sakura,ayo!" Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya, Sakura yang bingung harus melakukan apa hanya membungkukan tubuhnya pamit pada Mikoto dan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan dua pasang sepatu yang beradu dengan trotoar, menciptakan melodi yang sama. Byangan keduanya terbiaskan oleh lampu jalan yang menerangi perjalanan mereka. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, sehingga keheninganlah yang mengiringi langkah mereka, keduanya tengah dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_**Syalala itsuka kitto**_

_**Boku wa teni surunda**_

_**Hakanaki mune ni chotto**_

_**Hikari mo ete yuke...**_

Suara nada dering ponsel Sakura menghancurkan keheningan yang tercipta, Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terbalut _case_ lucu bergambar buah starwberry kesukaannya. Menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura menjawab panggilan itu setelah melihat siapa gerangan orang yang menghubunnginya.

"Halo bu, ada apa?"

'Sakura-chan, sekarang ibu dan ayah akan pergi ke pernikahan teman ibu di SMA dulu. Sekarang kau ada dimana?'

"Aku di jalan bu, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di rumah." Jawab Sakura oafa seseorang diseberang sana yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri Mebuki Haruno.

'Baiklah, ibu tunggu. Kau tinggal dirumah tak apa sayang?'

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjaga rumah bu."

'Love you, swetty.'

"Love you to, mom."

Klik

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu berpura-pura memperhatikan selembaran iklan yang tak sengaja ditemukannya.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo!" Ajak Sakura setelah selesai mengangkat telepon dari ibunya. Keduanya mulai berjalan lagi menuju rumah Sakura yang hanya tinggal satu blok lagi dari sini.

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit berlalu mereka sampai juga dirumah Sakura yang minimalis namun elegan. Rumah ini sangat asri dengan taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga warna-warni, sang nyonya rumah berada di teras dengan sudah berpakaian rapi siap pergi. Namun sang tuan rumah tidak terlihat, mungkin ada didalam rumah.

"Tadaima," salam Sakura setelah sampai di depan rumah.

"Okaeri," jawab sang ibunda yang saat ini terlihat berbeda dengan kimono berwarna coklat dengan motif pohon Sakura yang berguguran dengan lambang klan Haruno di punggungnya.

"Kau diantar pulang oleh Sasuke? Syukurlah, Sasuke bisa kau temani Sakura dulu, om dan tante akan pergi ke pernikahan temannya tante saat SMA, apa kau bersedia?" Mebuki awalnya khawatir akan Sakura jika dirinya dan suaminya pergi ke pernikahan temannya itu, namun sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir karena ada Sasuke yang akan menemani outrinya, kalau Sasuke bersedia sih.

"Aa." Sasuke menjawab dengan kalimat singkat disertai anggukan ringan.

"Terimakasih, ya sudah Sakura ibu berangkat dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Mebuki mencium kening dan pipi kanan kiri putri bungsunya yang merupakan suatu ritual eajib yang dilakukan jika mereka akan berpergian.

"Wah Sakura-chan kau sudah pulang? Ada Sasuke juga ternyata, apa Sasuke yang akan menemanimu Saki?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga yang baru saja muncul dari dalam rumah dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru. Sepertinya pernikahan ini berkonsep tradisional karena ibu maupun ayahnya memakai pakaian tradisional, lupakan pikiran bodoh itu.

**Tiiiinnn...**

**Tiiinnnn...**

"Ayah, ayo kita berangkat taxinya sudah datang. Sasuke toling jaga Sakura baik-baik ya." Titip Mebuki pada Sasuke, tapi sepertinya pilihan untuk Sasuke mejaga outrinya itu adalah hal yang salah, benarkan?

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya, kami pergi dulu."

Keduanya masuk kedalam taxi yang menunggu didepan rumah, Sakura melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Setelah memastikan taxi yang ditumpangi orangtuanya menghilang dari pandangan Sakura mengajak Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah.

Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan menawarkan minuman.

"Hn, aku ingin air putih saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk milik keluarga Haruno ini. Sakura berlalu darisana menuju dapur yang terletak diujung bagian rumah. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru rumah ini, sudah banyak berubah pikirnya. Dulu, disini tidak ada satu set sofa seperti ini yang ada hanyalah meja kotatsu dengan lantai tatami, sekarang lantai tatami itu sudah diganti dengan lantai kayu berplitur.

Sakura membawa nampan berisi dua buah gelas air putih dengan kue-kue kecil untuk camilan. Sakura menyimpan nampan itu di atas meja, lalu dirinya imut duduk didepan Sasuke.

"Silahkan~," tawar Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk nyaman di sofa beludru empuk itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya, mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih itu lalu meneguknya dengan perlahan. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan sksama membuat Sasuke menghentikan minumnya, "ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke karena Sakura terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Ano...hmmm..soal..praktek itu tidak usah kita lanjutkan saja ya?" Sakura Mengeluarkan apa yang ada dikepalanya sejak tadi pada Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak begitu menanggapi permintaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Sasuke menatap tepat kearah emerald yang sekarang tengah memancarkan kebingungan yang sangat nyata pada kilat emerald itu.

"Karena..ku rasa pasti banyak sekali yang mengganggu kita, iya kan?" Ucapan Sakura ada benarnya juga, mereka tidak akan dengan mudah melakukan 'itu' tapi pasti ada kesempatan kan? Tunggu! Kesempatan? Aha! sepertinya saat ini kesempatan relah ada didepan mata.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke sangat jauh dari topik yang sedang mereka bajas.

"Hah? Ah..Sasori-nii sedang pergi ke Suna, katanya dia sedang melakukan riset mengenai seni ukir yang menjadi kesenian asli milik Suna." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, sesekali pikirannya menerawang pada kakak sulungnya yang sedang berada di Suna sekarang.

Tuh kan, ada kesempatan.

"Sepertinya praktek itu masih bisa dilakukan," kata Sasuke tanpa minat padahal dalam hati sangat bersemangat.

"Iya? Tapi dimana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dirinya bangkit dari sofa menarik tangan Sakura sedikit kasar untuk berdiri. Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan jidatnya bingung, "ayo kita kekamarmu, kita lakukan saja disana." Seakan mengerti kebingunagn Sakura, Sasuke memberitahukan alasannya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kurasa orangtuamu akan lama," mennggandeng tangan Sakura menuju lantai dua yang mana letak kamar Sakura berada. Sakura sedikit tegang, menelan ludahnya gugup Sakura memantapkan hati. Sekarang lah saatnya, kuatkan aku Kami-sama doanya dalam hati. Berdoalah, agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kalian nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Authot: . Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic ini, untuk kalian yang menunggu praktek 'itu' sabar dulu ya, karena kesabaran itu akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya. Seperti para Saverrs yang sabar menanti kejelasan hubungan Sasusaku, pasti akan berbuah manis, iya kan? Biarpun nasib OTP kita itu belum jelas, tapi ingatlah satu hal Sasusaku itu tetep canon di hati para savers. Ayo ramaikan archive sasusaku biarpun serial Naruto udah tamat, tapi kisah SasuSaku masih panjang sepanjang imajinasi kalian. **

**Termakasih kepada semua yang telah meriview, memfav,memfollow ataupun hanya sekedar lewat saja di fic ini. Maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu karena sang kantuk dengan cantiknya menghampiri diri saya. Hoam~ #oyashihonasai wkwkw.**

**Mind to review? **

**Saran, kritik, flame pun boleh.**

**Sign**

**kshiina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Tidak disarankan untuk dibaca oleh kamu-kamu yang masih di bawah umur, juga bagi kamu-kamu yang tidak suka akan cerita yang berbau lime dan lemon. Saya tidak mau kalau nantinya ada kedua kategori di atas membaca fic ini lalu kemudian memflame saya, karena saya sudah peringatkan sebelumnya.**

***Kalau masih nekat baca, saya tak bertanggung jawab tentang apapun. ;')**

****Dosa ditanggung masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tekan tombol BACK sebelum terlambat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

Desahan tertahan mengalun lembut di kamar seorang gadis berambut merah muda, terlihat di sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size dua orang berbeda gender tengah bergumul panas memuaskan hasrat masing-masing. Sebenarnya ini adalah perbuatan melanggar norma tapi di jaman seperti ini apakah masih berlaku norma itu?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya yang semakin menggila saat tangan nakal Sasuke meremas dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra. Sakura sudah hampir telanjang seutuhnya yang tersisa hanyalah dua buah material yang menutupi bagian feminimnya saja.

Kedua organ tanpa tulang itu membelit satu sama lain di dalam mulut sang gadis, biarpun saliva mereka berdua mengalir di sudut bibir masing-masing tapi itu bukanlah penghalanga. Sakura menggeliat gelisah saat bagian bawahnya terasa lembab akibat cairan yang terus saja keluar akibat perbuatan yang Sasuke lakukan pada tubuhnya. Biarpun Sasuke sama sekali belum menyentuh bagian itu entah kenapa cairan itu keluar.

Tanpa sadar Sakura melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Sasuke saat dirasa Sasuke semakin brutal dengan ciumannya

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya beralih ke arah leher Sakura yang begitu menggoda untuk diberi kissmark. Sakura meringis kecil saat Sasuke menggigit kecil lehernya, kemudian menjilatnya perlahan. Hisap, jilat, gigit begitu seterusnya sehingga meninggalkan ruam merah di sana. Sakura meremas erat seprai di samping tubuhnya saat Sasuke memindahkan jajahan mulutnya pada dada Sakura.

"Sshhh~ oh~ ... " Sakura tak kuasa untuk meloloskan satu lagi desahannya saat Sasuke mengulum putingnya yang sudah agak menegang karena rangsangan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Sakura semakin menarik kepala Sasuke untuk semakin memanjakan dadanya, kakinya masih setia melingkar erat di pinggul Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menekan juniornya yang sudah bangun sejak tadi pada kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada dada Sakura dan kembali melahap bibir ranum Sakura yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Sakura untuk menari lagi, sedangkan tangannya merayap ke bawah berniat melepaskan material berbentuk segitiga itu. Sasuke menyeringai disela pagutannya saat bagian bawah Sakura sangat basah sekali.

"Nghhhh~ hmmm~" gumam Sakura tak jelas. Kakinya semakin melingkar erat di pinggang Sasuke saat jari-jari nakal pemuda itu memasuki bagian terdalamnya. Rasanya sakit tapi menyenangkan apalagi saat jari-jari Sasuke di bawah sana bergerak keluar masuk. Sakura menjerit dalam mulut Sasuke, saat ibu jari Sasuke memainkan klitorisnya.

Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, kedua dada Sakura yang kenyal menempel pada dada bidang Sasuke membuat Sasuke menggeram dan semakin mempercepat tempo keluar masuk jarinya. Karena oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka habis, ciuman basah dan panas harus dihentikan dulu karena kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan mati. Berlebihan? Tidak, karena percaya atau tidak ada orang yang mati karena kehabisan napas. Tidak percaya? Coba cek di mbah gugel.

Sakura meraup rakus oksigen kedalam paru-parunya, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Tak sampai 30 detik Sakura bernapas Sasuke kembali mengajak Sakura pada ciuman penuh hasrat itu. Jari-jari Sasuke di bawah sana masih bergerak liar, membuat Sakura kehilangan arahnya. Sakura membelakakan matanya saat dirasa sesuatu mendesak keluar di bawah sana, Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu semakin mempercepat tempo keluar masuk jarinya.

"Ngggghhhhhhh~ ah~" lenguhan panjang Sakura menandakan kalau dia sudah mencapai punckanya. Rasanya memang luar biasa, kenikmatan saat berhasil mencapai puncak itu memang ada. Cairan yang keluar di bawah sana sangat deras sekali Sakura bisa mersakannya. Mata Sakura terlihat berkunang-kunang samar dia melihat Sasuke tengah menjilati jarinya sendiri yang berlumur cairan orgasmenya

Sasuke tak lagi menindih tubuhnya, kali ini Sasuke duduk diantara kedua pahanya. Sakura melihat kilatan samar saat onyx Sasuke menatap penuh minat pada kewanitaannya. Setelah tersadar dari kenikmatan orgasmenya Sakura dengan cepat menutupi bagian intimnya dengan tangan, dirinya merasa malu sekali ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa di tutup?" Nada usil terselip dalam kalimat itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah sekarang. "Aku ingin mencobanya," bisik Sasuke sensual. Dengan ragu Sakura memindahkan tangannya dari daerah intimnya, wajahnya ia palingkan ke samping tak ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu.

Mata Sasuke tak berkedip sedetikpun saat melihat kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah memerah dengan cairan pelumasnya. Sasuke penasaran bagaiman rasanya saat lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat itu. Apakah lorong itu akan menjepit erat lidahnya seperti jarinya tadi? Tak ingin membuang waktu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kawanitaan Sakura, baunya harum dan sepertinya sangat manis.

Dengan memberanikan diri Sasuke menjilat belahan kewanitaan Sakura, Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat merasakan kenikmatan saat lidah Sasuke melesak kedalam kewanitaannya. Sakura mengapit kepala Sasuke dengan pahanya, sedangkan tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan lidah Sasuke di bawah sana mengobrak abrik miliknya. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya mendesah dan terus mendesah.

"Ssassuu-kunhhh emhhh~.."

Mendengar desahan Sakura yang begitu menggoda di telinga, membuat Sasuke semakin semangat mengeksploitasi Sakura. Lidahnya dijepit erat oleh otot kewanitaan Sakura, sesekali lidahnya terasa dihisap oleh Sakura. Rasanya seperti mimpi melakukan kegiatan yang sangat intim ini dengan teman kecilnya yang selalu menjadi fantasi liar Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ini bukan mimpi ini kenyataan, kalau tak ada halangan inilah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Merasakan tubuh Sakura yang mengejang Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan lidahnya, Sakura akan orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit kenikmatan saat dia kembali menggapai puncaknya. Napasnya memburu merasakan sisa orgasmenya.

"Shhh~" Sakura kembali mendesah saat Sasuke menghisap habis cairan cintanya. Sakura meringis dalam hati saat Sasuke begitu menikmati cairan cintanya itu, seenak apa sih?

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang begitu menggoda matanya sayu dengan bibir yang merah sempurna. Seakan Sasuke mengerti apa yang Sakura pikirkan dirinya langsung mengajak Sakura berciuman membagi rasa manis dari cairan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya merasakan rasa aneh terdetek oleh indra pengecapnya. Rasanya tak enak kenapa Sasuke begitu menikmatinya?

Setelah dirasa cukup Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat untuk meredam rasa sakit diantara selangkangannya. _Shit! _Juniornya sudah bangun seutuhnya, dengan tak sabar Sasuke membuka ikat pinggangya dibantu oleh Sakura yang penasaran dengan benda keras yang menekan perutnya. Tak sampai hitungan detik junior Sasuke dapat merasakan kebebasan, Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat benda milik lelaki secara live hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Begitu besar dan beurat apa bisa masuk ya?

Tak ingin hanya melihat saja tangan mungil Sakura mecoba merasakan benda itu secara langsung. Perbuatan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerang, Sakura yang merasa kaget akan hal itu langsung melepaskannya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sakura khawatir, mata emerald besarnya memandang Sasuke penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak tapi kau semakin membangunkannya." Sasuke mengarahkan lagi tangan mungil Sakura untuk memanjakan miliknya.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat berhasil mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan, dengan ragu tangan mungilnya meremas milik Sasuke sehingga sang empunya mengerang kenikmatan. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Sakura semakin berani, kali ini Sakura memainkan kedua bola yang tergantung di sana. Saat ini posisi mereka berdua berubah, Sasuke menempati posisi Sakura begitu sebaliknya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya meredam desahannya saat Sakura memasukkan kepala juniornya kedalam mulutnya yang hangat Sasuke menahan kepala Sakura agar tetap berada di posisinya, rasanya begitu nikmat saat juniornya berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura biarpun hanya setengahnya saja. Napas Sasuke semakin memburu saat klimaksnya semakin dekat, ya terus sebentar lagi dia akan ...

_**Kruyuuuk!**_

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar, please lah sebentar lagi dirinya akan sampai tapi kenapa Sakura menghentikan gerakannya? _What the f*ck!_

"Aku lapar, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Jawab Sakura polos mengabaikan kondisi Sasuke yang tengah menahan hasratnya mati-matian.

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar, aku mau makan." Sakura bangkit dari ranjang memakai kembali bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Namun saat Sakura hendak mengancingkan seragamnya lagi ada tangan kokoh menghentikannya.

"Nanti saja makannya, kita sudah setengah jalan." Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan kancing Sakura yang sudah terpasang tapi itu tak berhasil karena jam weker di samping ranjang Sakura berbunyi nyaring.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menunda makan. Aku punya penyakit _maag_, tak boleh telat makan." Terang Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengacak-mengacak kandang macan. Dengan gairah tertahan di selangkangannya Sasuke mengambil celananya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, memakainya asal Sasuke tak memperdulikan Sakura yang terus saja mengucapkan maaf padanya. Setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya telah pakai baju, Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar Sakura mengabaikan tatapan bersalah Sakura padannya. Tega? Iya, tapi Sakura lebih tega pada Sasuke. Kenapa? Kalian tahu sendiri kan jawabannya. _Poor Sasuke._

"Kita bisa lanjutkan setelah aku makan?" Tawar Sakura suaranya nyaris berupa bisikkan

"Aku pulang dulu," bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah pamit. Mendengar itu Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu depan, Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah namun apa daya kondisi lambungnya lebih penting dari itu semua. Telat makan sebentar saja asam lambungnya akan naik, jadi yaah maaf saja.

Tepat setelah Sasuke hilang di belokkan sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Orangtua Sakura keluar dari taxi itu dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Saku-chan ibu lihat Sasuke baru saja pulang. Kenapa tak kau ajak makan malam bersama saja? Padahal ibu sudah membawakan ayam bakar untuk kalian berdua. Dia sudah menjagamu jadi ibu merasa berhutang budi pada Sasuke."

"Sasuke menjagamu dengan baik kan?" Tanya ayah Sakura menimpali perkataan ibunya.

Sakura tak menjawab dirinya mengajak masuk kedua orangtuanya dengan mengatakan kalau Sakura ingin makan. Satu kesimpulan dalam benak Sakura, tak ada waktu untuk mereka mempraktekkan _blue film _yang ada dalam laptopnya. Mungkin Tuhan tak mengijinkannya karena mereka belum _cukup dewasa untuk menanggung konsekuensinya._

**Owari?**

* * *

**Pojok Author: Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Apalagi yang udah review, ngefav, ngefollow makasih banyak. Fic ini sudah melenceng jauh dari plot awal tapi tak apa karena ternyata fic ini ga ada plotnya alias PWP #plak. **

**Alhamdulillah beban saya berkurang satu, fic yang lain sebenarnya draf kasarnya telah ada namun rasa malas mengahalangi saya untuk bisa mengeditnya, hehehe. Jadi dimohon untuk sabar ya.**

**Gimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya pengen tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala kalian setelah baca ini.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang setia mengikuti fic ini, semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan. Maaf tidak bisa bales review kalian masing-masing dikarenakan Ada masalah teknik yang tidak bisa saya hadapi. Saya senyum-senyum sendiri kalau baca review dari kalian rasanya seperti minum es dicuaca panas menyegarkan laha pokoknya.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Sign**

**Kshiina**


End file.
